ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball F
A new story in the Dragon Ball saga. Join Goku and his friends as they journey the universe, fight enemies and make new friends. What tales with await our heroes? Find out, in Dragon Ball F. 'A new tale' Set 5 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT. Goku and his friends have been granted peace for 5 years. The earth has not been threatened. This will all change however. On the 5th year anniversary of the defeat of Omega Shenron, a new threat, far worse than anything the Z fighters have ever faced, will come to Earth in hopes of defeating the last of the Saiyan warriors. Will Goku and his friends be able to stop the incoming threat to Earth? 'The gathering' Meanwhile, at Goku's house... Goku: GOTEN!!!! LET'S GO!!!! WE NEED TO BE AT BULMAS BY 3!!!! Goten: I know. But what's the big rush anyway? What did Vegeta tell you? Goku: He said we need to be at Bulmas by 3 to talk about some sort of threat coming to Earth. Goten: What kind of threat? Goku: I DON'T KNOW!!!! THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO GO NO!!!! Goten: Alright, alright. Bye mom! Goku: See you later Chi Chi! Chi Chi: Bye boys! Be safe! -Goku and Goten fly towards Capsule Corp. --- At Gohan's house... Pan: Come on dad! Trunks said we have to go the Bulmas house! Gohan: I know Pan, but I'm finishing up some papers for my presentation next week. Pan: Oh please. Work, work, work! That's all you do nowadays. Gohan. *sigh* Alright. Fine, I'll go with you. What's the big commotion anyway? Pan: Trunks didn't say. He said his dad told him to tell me to tell you that the Saiyans have to meet up to talk about something. Gohan: Sounds fishy. Pan: Could just be the cod moms making for us. Gohan: Hmm. Well, we'd best be going. VIDEL! I'M GOING TO BULMAS FOR A BIT! TAKE CARE! Videl: Take care Gohan! Pan: BYE MOM! Videl: Be safe sweetie! -Gohan and Pan fly towards capsule corp. --- At Bulmas house... Vegeta: TRUNKS! BULLA! FRONT AND CENTER! Bulla: What do I look like? A soldier? Trunks: What's this meeting about anyway. Vegeta: We'll wait for the others to get here before we talk about about that. Oh, speak of the devil, here comes Kakarot and his son. Trunks: ALRIGHT! HEY GOTEN! -Goku and Goten land. Goku: Hey Vegeta. So what's all the hubba? Vegeta: Hmph. You and you're childish ways. A polite person would wait for all the guests before attending the feast. Goku: Wait, food? Vegeta: Ugh. No Kakarot, not food. Goten: Hey Trunks. Trunks: Goten! It's been a while. Goten: Yeah. I've been training. I've got some new skills up my sleeve. Trunks: Ha! So have I. Can't wait to see them. Goten: YEAH! Who knows, we may make Gotenks even stronger. Trunks: YEAH! Goku: Hmm. Here comes Gohan and Pan. Vegeta: Woopdiedoo fantastic. Can we get this started? Or are we just going to wait around like slackjawed idiots. -Gohan and Pan land. Gohan: Hey dad. Goten. Pan: GRANDPA! Goku: Hehehehe, hey Pan. Gohan: So Vegeta, what's the big deal? Vegeta: Well, all of the Saiyans are here. Let's get this started. Goku: Get what started? Vegeta: Follow me. Bulma made a special room. We can talk in there. Goku: Sure thing. (I wonder what's going on here.) A new threat Bulla: WOAH! THIS is the new room mom was talking about? IT'S HUGE!! Trunks: Yeah no kidding. Mom and grandpa really got to work in this room. It looks like its never ending! Vegeta: Is everyone ready? Goku: For? Vegeta: Why I called you all here. Surely you must've noticed that everyone here has Saiyan blood. No more, no less. Gohan: Oh no. Don't tell me you're going through that whole "saiyan pride" phase again. Vegeta: Funny man. Shame if anything were to happen to that funny mouth of yours. Goku: So what's the problem Vegeta? Vegeta: Well Kakarot, while all you were off having fun the past few years, I've been keeping my eye on the universe. Goten: Is that even possible? Vegeta: For a Saiyan yes. Anyway, I've noticed some sort of power level coming towards Earth. It feels...mechanical of some sort. Goten: What? An android. Vegeta: Feels like it. Gohan: But who? 16, 17, 19 and Gero are dead, and 18s with us now. Who? Vegeta: It feels stronger than all of them actually. Almost as if it were a fusion, but it's not. It's a single entity of emmense power. Can't you feel it? Goku: Well, now that you mention it, I have been feeling wierd lately. As if there were dense air around me. Vegeta: Yes, that's what I mean. The power is so immense it's as if you can feeling everything around you change. Gohan: Well how long before this threat comes here? Vegeta: Based on the power levels, I'd say sometime next week. Everyone: NEXT WEEK!!??!? Vegeta: Yeah. Bulla: BUT I DON'T EVEN FIGHT! I GO SHOPPING! Trunks: Not anymore I guess. Vegeta: Everything's going to change. Lives could be lost. We need to train. We only have a few days. Let's make them count. Everyone: RIGHT! And so, the Saiyans spent the next few days training like never before. Even Bulla, who had never fought before, had become on the same level as the rest of the Saiyans. Everyone was ready to fight. But were they ready to win? Android X arrives 5 days have passed since the day of the Saiyan meeting. On this day, a new threat is supposed to arrive on Earth. Who is this mysterious stranger? And what threat does he pose for the Saiyan fighters? -A stream of white light crashes down on Earth and lands in a barren wasteland. The light fades, and a figure appears from the flames of the crash site. He has a helmet with a pitch black visor, as well as power gloves, and a battle uniform. X: Hmm. My HUD says that it is planet...Earth. Interesting. Hm? Now my programming says...terminate...the Saiyans. Understood. -X flies towards a distant location At the Saiyan meeting room... Goku: They're heeeeeeeeere. Vegeta: Really Kakarot? Is THAT what that surge of power was? Pfft. Trunks: Should we go? Goten: I can't wait to break in my new powers. Gohan: Now hold on you two. I'm sure you're aware that this power level is far too strong to just go charging in recklessly. Trunks & Goten: Awww. Bulla: Hmph. Idiots. Vegeta: Is everyone ready for this? Goku: Yeah. Vegeta: Alright. Let's go. It'll be easy to find him considering that most androids like blowing up cities and commiting mass genocide. Goku: You would know. Vegeta: I'll just ignore that comment. Goku: Let's go fight some bad guys!!! Vegeta: Ugh. -The Saiyans fly off into the distance, looking for this mysterious power surge. Confrontation -Vegeta feels like somethings snapped inside his head Vegeta: Uh. That power...It's... Goku: It's so powerful you can feel it around you. Trunks: Where's it coming from? Goten: Right...over...there... -The Saiyans turn to see a figure floating in the air, looking directly at them X: I'm looking for...the Saiyans. Goten: Right over there! Hehehe. -Goten points in the opposite direction only to be put in a chokehold by X X: I'm an android, not stupid. Goten:Ghheeehhehheeehe (Get him off of me!!!!) Trunks: Goten! Get off him! -Trunks kicks X in the head, and pulls Goten away from him. Goten: Huffpuffhufff...thanks man. Trunks: No problem. Pan: Why are you here? X: My programming has told me that my purpose is to eliminate the last of the Saiyan race. Vegeta: Figures, that's what most people want nowadays. Goku: And what happens if we try and stop you? X: Programming says...............kill.... The battle with Android X -The Saiyans go into a defensive stance, waiting for any movement made by X Goku: Pan, Bulla! Leave this to the experienced fighters! Pan: Grandpa! I wanna fight!!! Goku: I'm not going to let you fight someone THIS powerful. Bulla: Come on Pan, we'll watch from the sides. I promise if anything happens we'll jump right in. Pan: Hmph. Fine. -Pan and Bulla fly off towards the side of the battle, only to be intercepted by X X: Time to die ladies Pan & Bulla: AHHHH!!!! -As X raises his hand, Goku appears right in front of X Goku: Hi. -Goku punches X in the face, sending him back a few feet. Goku: Away, NOW! Pan: Right. -Pan and Bulla fly towards the sidelines -X gets up and his visor turns red. X: Initiate phase 2. Goku: Phase 2? -X shoots missiles from his chest, aimed directly at the Saiyans Vegeta: No thanks, I'm not in the mood to die today. BIG BANG ATTACK!!!! -Vegetas attacks destroys all the missle, and he turns towards X Vegeta: No use. No who are you? X: I am Android X. Gohan: Android X? X: Yes. I am a humanoid being with the ability to absorb ki. Gohan: Why are you here to destroy us? X: My programming. Gohan: Prgramming? X: Yes. Protocal dictates action. Phase 3 initiated -As the battle between X and the Saiyans rage on, X suddenly stops. X: Initiate phase 3. Trunks: Phase 3? -Android X begins to emit a red aura around him. Almost as if he were an imitation super saiyan. Goten: That power. Vegeta: QUICK! Everyone turn into a super saiyan. -The saiyans transform into a super saiyan, and prepare for a further threat. X: Failure...is not an option. X CANNON!!!!! -A red stream of light flies fast the saiyans, narrowly missing Goku. The blast destroys the entire mountain range behind them. Goku: You wont get away with that. QUICK VEGETA! Vegeta: Right! BIG BANG ATTACK! Goku: KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!!!! -The two beams fuse and hit Android X directly. When the smoke from the explosions clear, X has no visible marks on him, his clothes aren't even dirtied. Vegeta: Wha...wha? Goku: No way! That should've worked! Gohan: He's a lot stronger than we thought. He survived dad and Vegeta's strongest attacks and didnt even get a scratch. We have a strong enemy to deal with here. This isn't good. Goten: Trunks! Trunks: BURNING ATTACK! Goten: KAMEKAMEHA! -Both beams hit Android X. And again, nothing. X: Resistance is futile. Goku: GOHAN! GOTEN! Gohan & Goten: Right! Goku, Goten & Gohan: KAMEHAME-HAAAAAA!!!!! -Android X puts his hand in front of him and blocks the blast. He then absorbs the energy. X: Hehehehehehe. Gohan: NO! Even THAT didn't work! Goku: This is unbelievable. Vegeta: How can we beat someone who just gets stronger when we hit him? X: Hehehehe. Gohan: Wait, was that phase 3? Absorbing our energy? Trunks: This isn't good. X: Initiate phase 4. Goten: Damn it! Category:Fan Fiction Category:created by DefenderOfEarth Category:Fan Fiction created by DefenderOfEarth